


Reward

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, continuation of the prompt but in a seperate work cos it wasn't /part/ of the original prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård promised Vegard a reward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> so an anon came to me and asked me to write a second chapter to the prompt 'public display' so here it is. hope you like it!

Bård supposed Vegard had been good. He'd sat quietly, or, as quietly as possible when you had a vibrator shoved up up inside you and was massaging you vigorously, only a few moans and mewls coming from the elder man in short outbursts.  
No one else noticed him, so he did a good enough job, but Bård could tell, he saw him spread his legs and arch his back, saw the shaky hands pressing into the table.

Once in a while, Bård would reach over and "accidentally" brush over his shirt, right where the hem of his brothers pants were, and he would breathe in sharply and force himself to sit still, as Bård's hand slid past the innocent little secret peaking out from his pants. It wasn't as accidental as Bård tried making it look, he had nothing to do by his brothers lap, and had to go out of his way to do this. Still, no one noticed or commented on it, and so it was all good.

Bård considered his options as they drove home, Vegard sitting in the passenger seat. Should he drop him off at his apartment and leave him to his disappointment? Park the car somewhere remote and have his way with him right there?  
He bit the inside of his cheek and dismissed the last idea, too much work.

"How are you feeling, Vegard?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road.  
He heard his brother swallow hard before he replied. "G-good," he stuttered.  
"Good." Bård repeated and chuckled. His right hand, resting on the gear shift, moved silently over to rest on Vegard's thigh, and he could feel the muscles clench and unclench as he sat there. Slowly, he pushed upwards until he reached his crotch, and started rubbing him gently, being rewarded with a shaky moan as Vegard squirmed in his seat.  
He slid his hand up under his shirt and ran his fingers over the swollen cockhead peeping up from the hem of his pants. He laughed soundlessly as Vegards hips bucked against the touch, desperate for more, and he whined, the sound forcing its way out through his nose.

Vegards pleased sounds were cut short as they came to a swing, and Bård had to shift gear, hand quickly retreating.

Vegard sobbed loudly, and Bård chuckled at his despair.  
"I can't handle any more, no more.." vegard cried. "Bård..." his hands shook as they headed for his trousers. Bård snapped at him, a loud and sudden sound, and Vegard dropped his hands to his thighs.  
"Remember our agreement, don't you want your reward?" His voice went soft, and he decided that they were going to Vegard's apartment, it was closest by, and Bård honestly just wanted to finish this.

"Yes," vegard moaned loudly. "But I can't-"  
"Shhh. I don't want to hear any excuses, now be quiet and still until I tell you otherwise." Bård ordered, and drove faster.

Vegard was quiet the rest of the way, the only sound he made was the heavy breathing through his nose, and the sound of him moving in his seat.

Bård parked the car outside the apartment building, and they both got out, vegard nearly stumbling as he tried to walk, legs too weak to support him.  
Bård put his arm around him and helped him walk, the two heading into the elevator quietly. Vegard leaned against the mirrored wall inside the small lift, and stood there quietly as the doors closed.  
The moment the doors were shut, Bård approached him and turned Vegard to face him, pushing all of his weight against him and grinding his pelvis against Vegards.

"You've been so good, brother, so obedient and so good," he murmured against his ear. Vegard whimpered helplessly in reply, his hands gripping Bård's arms as they stood there, barely any space between them. "You definitely deserve your reward," Bård continued, and brushed his lips over Vegard's cheek as he turned his head. He breathed heavily against Vegard's parted lips, and closed his mouth over his, just as he parted Vegard's legs and pushed his own leg between them, grinding it over Vegard's crotch.

Vegard wanted to break away and scream out, felt the moan build up in his throat, but Bård wasn't letting him get away, cupping his face and prying his lips apart with his tongue, shoving it into his mouth. Bård's tongue rubbed over Vegards, and he kept on grinding against him, a pleased chill running down his spine as Vegard groaned into his mouth.  
Gingerly, vegard's tongue joined in the kiss, entwining and sliding against Bård's, their spit mixing as their mouths shifted against one another.

The quiet elevator music was only interrupted by their gasping breaths and low moans, and then the doors opened, it took them a moment to compose themselves and pull away.  
Bård grabbed Vegard's hand and pulled him along, rushing through the hall to the apartment. 

The elder man was like butter in his hands, easily following him and doing whatever he told him to do, too tired and yearning for release to protest.  
Bård pushed him against the door to his flat, rummaging through his pockets until he found the key, and unlocked the door. 

They slipped in not so quietly, Bård laughing as Vegard stumbled through the doorway when the it opened. 

"Go into the living room, take of your jacket, your shoes and your tie, but nothing more." Bård ordered and pushed his finger into Vegards chest. Vegard obliged, turned on his heels and waddled towards the living room, taking of his jacket as he walked.  
Bård shoved his hand into his pocket and found the small remote, he'd nearly forgotten about that, and pressed down a button, knowing it was the number four he pressed. Vegard reacted immediately, weakly moaning and skipping a step as he continued walking.

Bård grinned to himself and locked the front door, placed the keys on the counter, took of his jacket and hung it up, and then headed for the living room.

Vegard was so obedient it made his heart warm, as he saw him leaning against a wall, eyes shut tight with his curly hair hanging in his face like a black drape, his shirt ruffled and messed up, but he had taken of his tie, and his shoes, and the jacket was thrown onto the sofa nearby.

"Very good," Bård said, mostly to himself, as he paced over the floor and slowly approached Vegard. He noticed how his brothers face was pulled tight, brows furrowed and lips pressed together, trying so hard to compose himself. A faint blush was on his cheeks, and Bård had to stop and admire just how pretty he was.

Bård walked right up to him and slid his hands behind his head, fingers kneading his neck softly.  
"Do you think you deserve your reward?" Bård murmured, as he met Vegards eyes.  
Vegard nodded quickly, and swallowed hard.  
"Yeah?" Bård whispered, kissing him gently.  
"Yeah," vegard repeated, too weak to return the kiss.  
"Yeah." Bård mused, chuckling as he lifted Vegard's chin and placed his lips onto the tender skin, sucking gently.  
His hands moved down his chest, and started unbuttoning his shirt, and as he opened it more and more, his lips trailed lower down, leaving a trail of light kisses and hickeys. 

When the shirt was open, he was down on his knees in front of him, lips dancing across his lower stomach, hands caressing the fine black hair leading down into his pants.

He smirked as his gaze locked on the blushing cockhead peaking out from his pants, and licked it slowly, tongue gliding with ease over the wet flesh. 

"O-oh.. yes," vegard gasped, hips bucking at the touch. His breath quickened as Bård sucked him gently, and his slender fingers fumbled with the zipper on his pants.  
Bård pushed his pants down, his boxers going down with them, and trailed his lips down the hard, aching length. He could feel him tremble under his touch, and the constant sound of buzzing coming from his behind was distracting.  
Bård took him all into his mouth quickly, slurping as he pulled away again, and bobbing his head a few times, and then turned him around.

Vegards full figured ass was clenching, but as Bård caressed the soft plump skin, he relaxed and pushed back at the touch.  
The vibrator had been inside him for so long now, Bård wondered if he could feel anything or if he had gone numb.  
"Can you feel anything at all?" Bård asked, and mindlessly slapped the pale flesh. The cry Vegard let out told him that he indeed could feel. "Well then..." Bård giggled, and pressed a light kiss onto the hurt skin, now warming up and reddening.

"Bård! P-uhh-please, I really can't take anymore, please.." vegard panted, trembling as he felt his brothers hands spread his cheeks. "I ca-" he gasped loudly as he felt the sensation of Bård's tongue trailing around the vibrator, caressing the sensitive opening of his. 

Bård continued teasing him, and let his one hand grip around the toy inside his brother. Slowly, he moved it inside him and his tongue darted over the hole, his lips buzzing along with the vibrations.  
Vegard groaned, leaning his forehead against the wall, spreading his legs as far as the pants hanging around his ankles let him. "More.." He breathed out, voice shaky. "Please, more!"

Bård pulled away, and took a firmer grip around the rubber toy, slowly pulling it out. As it slipped out, vegard nearly collapsed, and let out a moan in relief, and the stretched hole clenched as Vegard squirmed.  
Bård licked him again, quickly running his flattened tongue over his cleft and his entrance, making sure to ever so slowly pass the puckered opening.

"Bård-" vegard sobbed loudly, tightening his fists. He was painfully hard and horny, sure that he was going to pass out soon. ”uuhh..”  
"Ssshhh," Bård shushed him and stood up, snaking his arms around him from behind, and pressing his lips onto his neck, inhaling his scent and enjoying the feeling of him shaking and quivering for more in his arms.  
"I'm gonna give you what you want, I promise," Bård whispered, hands caressing his bare stomach and chest, and one of them kindly going lower and gripping his cock, pulling it slowly with near invisible strokes.

He pressed his clothed arousal against Vegard, slowly grinding against his bare ass, and then opened his pants with one hand, pulling out his hard cock.

"Please... Bård.. put it-" Vegard blushed madly, feeling his brothers hand at his most private area, fingers caressing him and guiding his own erection to his entrance.  
"What's that?" Bård asked, lips right by his ear, his brothers curly hair tickling his face. He spread him farther, pushing against his entrance, letting the tip of his shaft press into him.  
”Please,” Vegard whined. He swallowed hard, and added quickly. ”Please just- just fuck me already.”  
Bård grunted in response, and finally entered him, slowly letting his length fill him up and stretch him out. He rolled his hips gently, easing himself into him and felt Vegard clench around him, felt him tremble and felt him press against him.  
”Keep going,” Vegard breathed, and repeated the words under his breath as Bård pushed slowly into him.

With one quick movement, Bård pushed himself all the way into him, and as he did, he stretched to his full length, forcing Vegard up on his tippy toes as Bård pushed him up against the wall.  
”Ye-es,” Vegard groaned as he felt Bård inside him, pushing against his prostate. 

”You're so good, Vegard,” Bård whispered against his neck as both of his hands trailed down his front and wrapped around his cock, and he started moving inside him, pulling out and quickly pushing into him again, the sound of skin against skin loud as he picked up his pace, and started jerking him in time with his thrusts.  
Soon he was slamming into him, angling his thrusts so he hit the good spot inside Vegard with every thrust, and Vegard was crying out in delirious pleasure, an intense orgasm building up inside him, boiling under his skin and sending shivers up his spine everytime Bård pushed into him. His grip on Vegard's swollen cock was tight as he stroked him, roughly running his hands over the slick length. 

”Harder-” Vegard ordered, blubbering moans and whimpers following quickly. He was so close, he just needed a little more and he'd come, just a little more. ”..little more..” he mewled, moving his hips with Bårds, hands splayed out on the wall in front of him.  
”Just a little more?” Bård panted and rammed into him. His left hand dropped its grip on Vegards length, and instead came to rest over Vegard's hand, fingers finding a comfortable position between Vegards, and as he fucked him and jerked him quickly, the pace they had found nearly gone as both were so near the edge, Vegard's hand tightened and Bårds as well, fingers entwining.

Vegards eyes rolled back in pleasure and his legs finally gave up on him as he came, spattering his cum onto the wall in front of him as Bård jerked him, stroking him roughly and pumping him dry. He continued to thrust into him, building up his pace again, shutting his eyes in pleasure. Being inside Vegard was so good, feeling him react to every little thing he did, feeling his body convulse and tremble after his orgasm, Bårds continuous palming Vegard's softening cock made Vegard whimper and clench around him, and it didn't take Bård long to reach climax, spilling inside him with one final thrust.

”Fuck..” Bård panted, pulling out of his brother, his arms wrapping around his trembling frame as he composed himself, calming down from his high just enough to turn Vegard around and kiss him, smiling lopsidedly as Vegard clung to him.

”Was that good enough?” He murmured against his lips, hands sliding downwards and cupping his ass.  
”Yes..” Vegard replied, body weary and tired, and in his euphoric state, he just wanted to sleep. ”m tired, Bård.. s go sleep,” he mumbled, and sloppily returned Bårds kisses.

”Alright,” Bård chuckled, and so they both waddled into the bedroom with their pants hanging around their ankles, awkwardly managing to kick them off in the process of walking.


End file.
